


Three ways to say I love you

by PancakesAndLollipops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakesAndLollipops/pseuds/PancakesAndLollipops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe makes an unusual valentines gift for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three ways to say I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic - be nice :)

It's valentines day and Sam is trying to get Dean to leave the bunker so he can make Gabriel a romantic dinner.  
“But I've already told Gabe I'm doing it”, he argues. “No way am I leaving that creepy trickster alone with my baby brother”, Dean says, “seriously that guy is weird”. “Besides, I've got plans of my own Sammy, big plans involving beer, burgers, and Dr Sexy MD on the TV. Find your own damn place for a valentines meal”. “But dude, it's my first valentines day with Gabe”, Sam says, giving Dean his best bitchface.

Before they can continue the argument, Gabriel appears in front of Sam. “You called m'lud”, Gabe says, in his best fake-English-lord accent, throwing a wink at Dean who looks mock-disgusted and wanders off, and handing a wrapped box to Sammy. “Handpicked, only the very best for my Sammykins. Go on, open it” the archangel/trickster says, almost bouncing with excitement. 

Sam does. Inside the box is a framed poem, an engraved piece of chocolate and a cookbook.  
He picks up the poem first. “Should have known you'd go for the poetry, my favourite nerd”, Gabe says, fondly. “Well I'm surprised the chocolate survived being around you long enough to get in my present”, Sam laughs. “Read it”, Gabe says, almost bursting with excitement. “Let me not unto the marriage of true minds...” Sam begins to read. 

As he reads the kitchen fades and they are transported to a round theatre full of oddly dressed people speaking in strange accents. “Where are we?!”. “16th century England.” “Huh”, Sam laughs “It's .. smellier... than I'd imagined”. “You love it though, getting to geek out at Shakespeare”, Gabe says. “So can they see us or what?” Sam asks. “Nah, we're invisible. Well unless you want to mess with Shakespeare – you know put some ideas in his head? The adventures of Sam and Dean in 16th century English... Oh and by the way I claim absolutely no responsibility for the witches in Macbeth”, Gabe winks. “Hey come this way Sammy, you can get a great view of the play from here”. Holding hands they watch the rest of Twelfth Night together, until finally the actors leave the stage and the audience begins to file out. 

“Ready for the next one my sweet?” Gabe asks. “I can't wait to see what happens with the chocolate one”, Sam says. “How do I set it off?” he asks. “You'll work it out”, Gabe winks. 

It's an engraved chocolate tablet. Sam sniffs it, licks it, bites off a tiny piece, all while Gabe snorts with laughter. Finally “Be mine, Valentine” he reads. And the scene fades to end up somewhere else. “So reading huh? Reading is what triggers it?” Sam asks. “Wait where are we?!”. 

They're inside a giant box of chocolates, and Gabe has his face buried in the nearest ball of chocolate, which is as high as him. “So have we shrunk to fit in a box of chocolates, or are we life-sized and the chocolates are giant?”, Sam asks. “It's an interesting conundrum”, Gabe forces out between mouthfuls. “Coffee flavour? Or strawberry?”, he asks, holding out a handful of chocolate filling. “Or maybe later you can lick it off me, whatever floats your boat hot stuff”, he continues, winking obscenely.  
“You know you're not supposed to get valentines presents for yourself right”, Sam laughs. “Though I suppose you did give me 16th century Shakespeare geekery, so I'll let you off that one”. Eventually he tires of watching Gabriel get on a sugar high enough to pull the last present from the box.  
It's a cookbook. 

Sam opens it at random and reads “measure flour, eggs, butter..”. He looks up from the book to find himself in a professional chef-style kitchen, with a load of ingredients laid out on the side and in the fridge. “So how bout that valentines dinner you promised to cook me, minus the annoying brother”, Gabe asks? Sam grins and they cook together.


End file.
